Terselubung
by Veela Most
Summary: Chapter 2 up-date! Beberapa prompt yang menceritakan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Special for Fujika26, I hope you like this. And for another readers, RnR plese?
1. Chapter 1

Sudah ada beberapa author yang membuat fic berbentuk prompt dan aku mencoba untuk membuatnya. Alhasil, jadilah fic ini. Fic ini juga aku dedikasikan untuk Fujika26 sebagai bentuk dari rasa syukur-ku karena telah mengenal dikau :) #_hug _

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Little Hint Shounen-ai, Friendship, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Terselubung**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa **

**Special Fic for Fujika26**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Adu Balap**

Terkadang Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa kedua temannya itu selalu saja tak pernah akrab. Alih-alih berperilaku damai dan menjalin persahabatan yang semestinya, malah atmosfir permusuhan yang tercipta di antara mereka. Padahal hanya hal sepele yang sering mereka ributkan. Misalnya, karena persediaan roti keju yang tinggal satu di kantin sekolah, mereka memperebutkannya sampai menarik-narik kemasan roti keju tersebut. Padahal kalau mau, bisa saja 'kan salah satu dari mereka mengalah? Toh masih ada jenis roti yang lain. Tak perlu bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Hal yang sama pun tak terkecuali terjadi di pagi hari ketika ia berangkat sekolah bersama Naruto. Saat dengan tenang ia bersama Naruto mengayuh sepeda masing-masing sambil mengobrol ringan, keadaan itu seketika berubah saat Sasuke datang sambil melayangkan pandangan sinisnya yang khas ke arah Naruto. Dan beberapa selang kemudian terjadilah adu balap di antara mereka dengan seragam yang basah oleh keringat sesampainya di sekolah.

**Duduk Sebangku**

Naruto dengan Sasuke sebagai _rival_ abadi sudah terkenal seantero sekolahan. Tapi yang membuat Sakura tak habis pikir, jika mereka memang bermusuhan, kenapa mereka mau duduk sebangku selama hampir dua tahun setengah? Jika dipikir secara nalar, dua orang yang bermusuhan tidak akan mau didekatkan, apalagi duduk di bangku yang sama seperti halnya mereka.

Sakura memang tak bisa menjangkau pikiran mereka.

**Tidur**

Teman-teman sekelas sudah hafal benar dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang tidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tak jarang pula Naruto mendengkur bahkan mengeluarkan air liur—yang bisa dibilang banyak—sampai melumer ke meja. Yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh, Sasuke sama sekali tak terganggu dengan itu, bahkan ia tak segan memberikan _glare_ mengerikan pada teman-temannya saat mereka ramai di dekat Naruto. Mungkin menjaga Naruto agar tetap nyenyak dan tak terbangun.

**Makan Siang**

Sakura tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Suasana kelas langsung ramai seketika, sama dengan suasana hati Sakura yang berbunga-bunga. Sakura berencana untuk mengajak Sasuke makan siang bersama dengannya. Ia sangat ingin Sasuke memakan masakan buatannya. Semalaman ia sudah bekerja keras untuk membuatnya. Namun tampaknya Sakura kalah cepat.

"Sasuke, ayo makan siang di atap," ajak Naruto.

**Pensil**

Naruto yang dikenal Sakura adalah sosok yang enerjik, tak bisa diam, pembuat onar, dan—satu hal yang mau tak mau Sakura akui—penolong. Suatu ketika saat pulang sekolah dirinya pernah ditolong Naruto. Naruto meminjamkan payung miliknya kepada Sakura karena ia lupa tak membawa payung. Bahkan Naruto rela kehujanan demi dirinya. Yah... Sakura sempat senang juga sih, merasa tersanjung. Sebab Sakura mendengar isu bahwa Naruto menyukai dirinya. Agaknya Sakura melupakan hal lain yang mematahkan rasa GR-nya terhadap Naruto bahwa masih ada orang lain yang mendapatkan pertolongan dari Naruto.

"Pensilmu ketinggalan, teme? Pakailah ini, walaupun setengah tapi masih bisa digunakan 'kan?"

Bahkan mematahkan pensilnya menjadi dua bagian dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke sangat diluar dugaan Sakura.

**Tos**

Dirinya dan teman-teman perempuannya sesama _Cheerle Dance _seketika bersorak gembira ketika tim basket SMA Konoha keluar sebagai juara pertama dalam ajang kompetisi nasional. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh anggota tim basket itu sendiri. Mereka saling berpelukan bersama, menyanyikan yel-yel buatan mereka, dan berlari-lari di lapangan basket. Di saat yang sama matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya—juga anggota tim basket dan _cheerle dance _lainnya—terkejut.

Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan wajah girang mereka, melayangkan tos dan tersenyum puas. Bahkan tetap tersenyum setelah melayangkan tos mereka. Sampai Sasuke dan Naruto menyadari keadaan di mana teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka. Cepat-cepat mereka menjauh dan melayangkan senyum sinis andalan mereka, berlagak bahwa kejadian barusan tidak terjadi.

Hey, bukankah mereka adalah _rival _?

**Berkelahi**

Di ruang perpustakaan, hari Selasa pukul sebelas siang, terjadi perkelahian sampai-sampai membuat Kepala Sekolah geram karena tak ada siapapun yang sanggup melerai mereka. Mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto—dengan wajah yang babak belur tetap saja berkelahi walaupun Kepala Sekolah berteriak sampai suaranya serak bahwa mereka akan mendapatkan skors selama satu bulan jika tidak juga menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Hingga orang tua keduanya dipanggil ke sekolah barulah Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti. Hukuman skors selama satu bulan pun dijatuhkan kepada mereka tanpa toleransi, tak mempedulikan bahwa Sasuke adalah siswa terpintar di sekolah atau Naruto sebagai atlit terbaik di sekolah. Jika bukan karena hal yang serius, kenapa mereka sampai berkelahi terus-terusan seperti itu? Memang benar mereka sering berkelahi, tetapi ini amat fatal daripada yang sudah-sudah. Pikir Sakura penasaran.

Ternyata usut punya usut, Naruto marah dan meninju wajah Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke naik pitam dan membalas tinjuan Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke menerima sebuah surat cinta dari siswi kelas lain. Yang membuat Sakura heran, kenapa Naruto harus marah?

**Drama**

Sasuke, tanpa sebab yang pasti, tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya keluar dari kelas di mana latihan drama untuk festival bulan depan tengah berlangsung. Sekilas beberapa hal terpikir dalam benaknya. Apa Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta padanya? Apa Sasuke ingin meminta persetujuan Sakura agar menggantikan peran Naruto sebagai kekasihnya? Sekurang-kuranganya, apakah Sasuke ingin berbicara sesuatu hanya dengannya saja? Ya ampun, pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya melayang, membuatnya balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke tanpa ragu. Tetapi pucuk dicinta ulam pun tak tiba. Belum ada sekian detik, Sasuke telah melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau dan aku, setelah ini, harus mengadakan voting penggantian peran Naruto sebagai kekasihmu. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan itu."

Sakura melongo. _What the hell?_

**Bekas**

Jabatan Sakura sebagai _manager _tim basket cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Ia harus menyiapkan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk ia lakukan. Apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukannya karena itu adalah tugasnya. Tak lupa pula Sakura mencuri pandang melihat Sasuke berlatih basket dengan anggota lain. Menurutnya Sasuke sangat keren waktu itu dan siswi-siswi lainnya pasti akan setuju dengan pendapatnya. Momen yang paling Sakura nantikan adalah menyodorkan air mineral kemasan botol seusai ke anggota tim berlatih, terutama Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini minuman untukmu," tawar Sakura dengan mengembangkan senyum manis terbaiknya.

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia malah mengambil air mineral yang baru saja diminum oleh Naruto. Meminum sisa Naruto dari botol yang sama. Setelahnya Naruto pun meminum kembali minuman tersebut.

_Indirect Kiss, _eh?

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Sebenarnya bingung mau ketik End atau tidak. Mau dijadikan multichapter ragu juga. Pokoknya lihat dulu deh respon dari _readers _:)

Fujika26, _I hope you like this fic_. Walaupun aku tak yakin ini bisa dibilang fic atau bukan (-.-') Hehe, terimakasih banyak sudah mau _share _denganku #_hug again_

Kapan nih mau aktif lagi di FFN? Sebentar lagi S.N _day_, lho :)

RnR, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Karena permintaan untuk menjadikan fic ini sebagai fic multichapter banyak, akhirnya saya membuatnya juga. Semoga saja tidak terlalu abal karena saya membuatnya dalam keadaan hati yang labil. Sempat terkejut juga karena _my lovely seme_—Aryana Eusebio—ikut me-review, but thanks! Masih sama dengan yang lalu, semoga kau menyukai fic ini, Fujika26 :)

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Little Hint Shounen-ai, Friendship, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Terselubung**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa **

**Special Fic for Fujika26**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Sarung Tangan**

Musim dingin menjelang. Hawa hari ini amat dingin. Salju turun dengan lebat—walaupun tidak selebat tahun lalu. Atap rumah, pepohonan, bahkan hampir semua jalan raya tertutupi oleh salju, membuat jalur lalu lintas terganggu. Karena inilah Sakura memakai jaket tebal berlapis, syal, dan sarung tangan untuk meminimalisir hawa dingin yang seolah menusuknya sampai ke tulang punggungnya. Begitupun juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saat ini tengah berada di sampingnya. Terlihat Sasuke yang berkali-kali merapatkan syal, juga Naruto yang menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang telanjang lalu meniupnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Naruto tak memakai sarung tangan, eh?

Hah... Naruto itu memang ceroboh. Pasti ia lupa tak membawa sarung tangannya lagi. Kapan ia mau belajar dari kesalahan? Setidaknya dirinya membawa sarung tangan cadangan miliknya di tas pinggangnya. Lebih baik sarung tangan itu dipakai Naruto daripada berulang kali melihat Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Tangan ramping itu membuka pengait tas pinggangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mengambil sarung tangan cadangannya. Namun—

"Pakai ini," ujar Sasuke sambil melempar sarung tangan yang tadi dikenakannya. Naruto pun menurut. Ia menangkapnya dan memakai sarung tangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan sarung tangan miliknya yang lain yang juga ia simpan di tas ranselnya. Huft... Nampaknya sia-sia saja ia berniat menolong Naruto.

**Topi**

Apakah Matahari akan jatuh menimpa Bumi? Pikir Sakura saat merasakan panas yang amat yang menimpa kulitnya. Terik Matahari menyilaukan matanya, apalagi hari ini ia memakai baju tak berlengan. Lama-lama kulitnya nanti akan terbakar.

"Sakura, pakai topiku, kelihatannya kau kepanasan," tawar Naruto sambil melepas topinya. Namun saat Naruto akan memakaikan topinya kepada Sakura, Naruto malah berpaling saat tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tampak kepanasan juga.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan kedutan jengkel di pelipisnya yang melihat Naruto yang tak konsisten dan malah meminjamkan topinya kepada Sasuke, bukan pada dirinya.

**Bianglala**

Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Itu pasti. Informasi pribadi atau informasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke sangat mahal harganya, karena Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengumbar. Tidak seperti Naruto jika ditanya 'kau suka apa' maka dengan lugas Naruto langsung menjawab 'Ramen.' Sasuke tipe orang yang lebih suka menutup diri dan melenggang pergi jika mendapat pertanyaan yang sama. Maka dari itulah Sasuke identik dengan kata 'sukar.' Anehnya, kata 'sukar' tersebut tak berlaku untuk Naruto.

"Maaf, Sakura. Sasuke tidak mau naik bianglala. Dia takut ketinggian," ucap Naruto saat mereka pergi bersama ke taman ria.

**Tiang Listrik**

Seketika Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai membuat perutnya sakit dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya. Ya Tuhan, seceroboh apa sih Naruto sampai-sampai ia bisa menabrak tiang listrik saat berjalan? Di depan muka umum dan banyak orang yang melihatnya pula? Apa ia harus mempunyai mata tambahan agar ia bisa berjalan dengan benar tanpa menabrak lagi? Cukup, ini sangat konyol. Perutnya tergelitik, tak mau berhenti.

" Hentikan, Sakura."

Sakura terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dirinya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya pula. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan rasa tidak suka yang amat kentara. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Apa dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Yang membuat Sasuke benci pada dirinya? Baru pertama kali Sakura mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

Mengabaikan Sakura, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tengah mengusap dahinya yang tadi terbentur tiang listrik. Dahi Naruto kemerahan dan meringis kesakitan. Melihatnya Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan ikut mengusap dahi Naruto. "Sebentar lagi juga akan sembuh," ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan.

Sakura syok hebat. Perlakuan macam apa itu?

**Nomor Ponsel**

Hampir saja Sakura melupakan satu hal yang penting. Sasuke dan Naruto itu _rival. _Juga musuh, saingan, lawan, dan beberapa kata-kata lainnya yang mendiskripskan hubungan mereka. Walaupun begitu, toh secara tak sadar mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain—mungkin karena mereka sering bertengkar. Misalnya seperti saat ini, ketika Sakura merasa sangat sedih karena secara tak sengaja ia menekan tombol _delete _di ponselnya. Dan yang barusan ia hapus adalah nomor Sasuke. Ini sangat fatal. Bagaimana ia bisa mengirim SMS basa-basi tiap malam sekedar untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke?

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mencatat nomornya. Kalaupun aku minta secara langsung pada Sasuke pasti dia tak mau memberinya," keluh Sakura pada Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ini, aku beri nomor ponselnya." Tiba-tiba Naruto menyambar ponsel Sakura dan mengetikkan nomor Sasuke ke ponsel tersebut. Sakura heran. Naruto hafal nomor Sasuke, eh?

**Uang**

"Sakura, aku kehabisan uang. Boleh aku meminjam uangmu untuk membayar tarif bis?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura saat mereka berada di bis. Tak usah ditanya pun Sakura pasti menyanggupinya dengan hati yang girang. Sakura merasa keberuntungan telah berpihak padanya hari ini. Sasuke meminta pertolongan darinya, itu berarti Sasuke membutuhkannya. Bisa saja 'kan citra dirinya di mata Sasuke akan naik? Apalagi dirinya sekarang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Ah... Hatinya melalangbuana.

Andai saja Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke kehabisan uang karena mentraktir Naruto di kedai Ramen, pasti Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan Sakura esoknya.

**Peduli**

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban yang singkat dan jelas, saat di mana dirinya dan Sasuke hanya berdua di taman kota. Sakura dan Sasuke memang tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu untuk bertemu di sini, hanya saja mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di bangku taman. Dan ketika itu Sakura tak sengaja melontarkan pernyataan pada Sasuke bahwa Naruto mungkin saja membencinya. Ya, mereka _rival. _Perasaan itu wajar 'kan dimiliki Naruto pada Sasuke? Sakura hanya ingin memastikan apa Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Tapi setidaknya aku peduli dengannya."

Agaknya status mereka sebagai _rival _tidak mempengaruhi semuanya.

**Gantungan Kunci**

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut. Mereka saling mengelak dan membantah tentang barang apa yang sekarang ada di genggaman tangan mereka. Bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu tetap saja begitu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa payah untuk melerai adu mulut yang berlangsung di antara mereka. Ah... Biarkan saja. Toh mereka akan lelah sendiri. Padahal yang menjadi permasalahannya hanya hal sepele.

Mereka membeli gantungan kunci yang serupa, dan saling menuduh bahwa Sasuke yang meniru Naruto atau Naruto yang meniru Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Betapa lucunya mereka. Ya ampun, tidak hanya sama-sama keras kepala, tetapi mereka mempunyai selera yang sama.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Maaf kalau jumlah promptnya lebih sedikit daripada yang di chapter satu dan maaf kalau tiap satu prompt lebih banyak pendiskripsiannya.

**RnR, please?**


End file.
